


Dark Justice Episode 51

by ElSun



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: In the beginning..





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Justice Episode 51  
Dark Justice Episode 51  
Alone In The Dark  
“Una encantra hurthra riplothra. A portal opened in the room the woman dressed in black entered the portal and dissapppeared.  
Habor City  
“The City is one of my favorite places to be. Tonight was different.”  
Justice was sitting on the pier when she saw a portal opening. Getting up she was about tp leave when someone walked up behind her.  
“Daisy what are you doing out here alone?”  
“Me I was out for some air.”  
Moving in closer she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her.  
“i know who you are.”  
“Wait. You just kissed me. You know I am? Not that I mind the kiss Daisy what’s going on?” Justice was expecting an answer an answer but what followed next was not what she had in mind.  
“Your Dark Justice store owner by day hero by night and girlfriend to my sister and I or atleast you will be.”  
“Start from the beginning.”  
“It happened a week ago you were chasing Zanddra when you dissappered. We got a message and found your occult library in the basement I read the incantatation and eneded up here.”  
“How did you get in the basement I used magic.”  
“Yes but not blood magic.”  
“Daisy how do…”  
“I read when you start playing music in the store keep me from staring at all day.” Daisy stated as she lovingly Justice’s hair. Before the two could contiue their conversation fire began to reign from the sky.  
“Jump.” The two were enveloped in a bubble structure.  
“What’s this?”  
“Hydra-sphere. In Ancient times it was used to ferry people from realm to realm this my last one so I’ll take us back to the book store.”  
Gay Life Book Store  
The store was closed and the street deserted. The two made their way to the alley. Entering thru the back door the two made there way to the basement. Inside they they were soon surrounded by Zandra and her fairy Beasts. Reaching for an orb on the shelf. Justice opened it and the room began to distort as a blue light erupted from the orb pulling the beast into it.  
“Ancient Relics is that the limit to your power or have you been living with fragile unimaginative mortals for too long.” Zandra pulled out a a dart shooter and shot Daisy, she fell backwards as Justice pulled out a dagger cutting the palm of her hand she let the blood pull on the floor. The blood began boiling opening a rift in time sending Zandra thru it.  
Justice ran to Daisy removing the dart she knew the poision was fast acting she placed her severed hand over the wound as she bled the wound closed and Daisy opened her eyes.  
“is she gone?”  
“Yes. Are You ok?”  
“i’m fine what did you do?”  
“Tell you later,we need to get you back before you see your or Andy.”  
Getting the book Daisy read the incantation as the portal she pulled Justice close and kissed her one last time. She dissappeared Justice was left alone looking around she felt the room began to grow dark as she realized.  
“Drycuthra. Not Hylovk this is going hurt.” She hit the floor unconscious for the next few days……  
To Be Contiued In Dark Justice Episode 52 Dark Yearning


	2. Dark Justice Episode 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness isn’t far...

Dark Justice Episode 52 Dark Yearning  
Justice opened her eyes she was pinned to the floor she was covered in thorn branches they were digging into the flesh. She tried to free her arms but was unable to move. Concentrating she called for her dagger, as it removed itself from her pocket cutting her free. Sitting up she removed the rest f the thorns. Knowing she would heal in time the thorn bush was from another plain of exsistence causing her natrual ability to slow in a few days the wounds would close only leaving scar tissue keeping her secrect safe.  
Heading to her apartment above the store she was unsure how much time she had before the store opened. If she wasn’t present Daisy would open and Sloane would be in later. She made her way to the bathroom. Tuning on the shower she began to undress.  
She was dressed and down the stair as she walked into store she let her eyes linger on Daisy they kissed she shared with her future self still ringing in her head. She cleared her thoughts as she was noticed by her employee.  
“Good Morning Justice.” Daisy said as she smiled taking a sip from coffee. Justice smiled back and headed to the counter where Daisy was when she noticed the look on her bosses face.  
she had seen the two gazing at one another plenty of times before but today it seemed her boss face. She had seen the two gazing at one another plenty of times before but today it seemed her boss was actually contemplating the idea seriousily. She smiled to herself and greeted Daisy.  
“Hey Dais.”  
“Sloane how are you?”  
“I’m good how about you?”  
“i had to but down the paper too much violence in the news.”  
“I know it’s crazy people are really losing it.” The two contiued their conversation as Justice walked to the store piano. As she sat down she began to play the melody was sweet and it began to gather the attention of everyone in the store.  
Justice had a rule about the piano if anyone wanted to play and the melody the swayed them they were given 10% their purchase. It was just another day in The Gay Life. When she finnished she was applauded.  
“Thank you.” She was still in pain as she stood up she winced inwardily as Daisy moved closed to she was on her way out for a break.  
“Taking my break now.”  
“Ok.”  
“I maybe stepping out of line but girl I think you should ask her out.” Sloane’s expression left no room for an argument.  
“I think maybe you should… You think she would?”  
“Won’t know till you ask.” Sloane said as she went to help a lone customer.  
“Andy you just missed Daisy?” Justice said as she came out from behind the counter. Shaking her hand she was given a vision of Andy in danger she also saw a masked person dressed in black. Closing her eyes she stepped back.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Sorry yes just got dizzy for a minute. If you’d like to wait feel free to browse.” Justice smiled and left her to look around. White Oleander decided to take her suggestion and went looking around.  
Daisy walked in and was pointed in the direction her twin sister had gone. Finding her browsing the erotic lesbian fiction section. She held back a chuckle.  
“Andy you naughty girl.”  
“I was just looking.”  
“Sure you were. So what do you think of the boss?”  
“I get why you think she’s cute, but at our age that is just wrong.”  
“Age is relative, besides she could be fun.”  
“Until she gives you heart attack. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“So I have your blessing?”  
“For Now.” The two laughed as they said their goodbyes. The rest of the day was good as the hours winded down the three closed the store. Justice decided to take a walk. Passing a market vendor she saw the mask from her vision. She bought it. Now she wasn’t sure why she was so invested in Andy. Heading towards the pier she caught sight of a shadow.  
Following the individual she stayed out of sight, then she caught sight of White Oleander heading in her direction. Lifting off the background she she was hoovering in the shadows of the next placing the mask on. She watched as the woman pulled out cord creeping up behind her. She was suddenly stopped as Justice knocked them off their feet.  
Andy had been on the phone. Turning on her camera she managed to record the Dark figure departing. As she called the cops she waited for them. When they arrived the woman was coming to. She held back about the flying sumaritin. She told them someone helped her. Taking her statement they took the woman into custody.  
She pulled her phone out as she walked down the street sending the video to a social media outlet. She smiled to herself. Unseen by her Justice watched her head home. She wanted to follow her but fought the urge.  
Over the next few hours the video was picked up every news outlet all over the world…  
To Be Counitued in Episode 53 When Darkness Calls


	3. Dark Justice Episode 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new vision..

Dark Justice Episode 53 When Darkness Calls  
The Next morning Justice woke to find herself as the lead new story. She knew this was going to put a damper on her low profile. She had spent the night searching thru every book she had. There was nothing she could do she had never had a vision before. Now she was more intrigued with Andy she knew she couldn’t reveal herself not yet . Heading down to then store she was the first one in,she hadn’t heard anything from Daisy called she hadn’t called off.  
So when her sister walked in she was surprised to see her.  
“Andy is everything ok?”  
“I…” She stopped speaking and just stood for a long moment. Justice got her a water and led her to one of the large reading chairs. Andy finally came back to the land of the living. Looking up she asked Justice the question she had been pondering all night.  
“Did last night happen?” Pulling out her phone she showed her the video to her.  
“Wait you taped last night this last night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you alright I mean a mugging.”  
“I wan’t mugged, the woman was going to strangle me. Then this individual flew down and….she then just flew off. I..” She was still in shock. Justice knew now she was going to have to talk with her later.  
“A flying vigilante. I don’t know what say.”  
“That’s were I am now.” The two looked up as Daisy walked in.  
“What’s going on?” The two stared at her as she handed her phone to her.  
“WTF. YOU SAW THEM.”  
“Yes.”  
“How did this happen?” Daisy sat down on the floor as she waited to hear the rest of the rest of the story.  
“I was walking down the street,when some woman came up behind me she was about to strangle me when. This “person” flew down to rescue me. I don’t beleive it happened but you are seeing what I saw.”  
“Well I think they need a name.” Justice said casually as she sipped her coffee. Daisy eye balled her as White Olendear just agreed.  
“Justice this is funny.”  
“I’m just thinking of the merchandising besides what happens if Andy sees them again?”  
“What are you saying? That will come back.”  
“They just saved your life its possible they will reveal them selves to you. In some countries saving a life means that they are yours until you repay the favor.”  
“Not helping..” You want me to stay tonight?” Daisy was midily annoyed. Andy stood up shaking her head.  
“No I called off the lab can do without me for today.”  
“Sidenote just asking but dose a Goverment Scientist actually do?”  
“Nothing. Thank you for sitting with me. I was just shaken up. Dais I’ll see you soon.”  
“Sure.” The two watched her leave and slowly went back to work.  
Justice was closing up when she looked at the time it was late but she still wanted to talk Andy grabbing her outfit from the basement she checked her surroundings before she lifted off the ground.  
She wasn’t sure you if she was to now watch over the city like a vigilante she she wasn’t a hero type personality. She was just trying to live in the world but kn owing that she was a powerful being was making her wonder more about herself.  
Zandra had said she had been living with the mortals for too long. She couldn’t remember anything about herself. The last thing she could recall was a blinding light and waking up. The rest she had made up as she moved thru the world.  
White Oleander worked on the Army base outside of town she was molecular biologist. Her job was meaningful from what she was told but with the Goverment she wondered. She was sitting on the balcony part of her thinking what her job would do if they suddenly found someone like them.  
“Hello.”. I thank you. But you should go.”  
“Why?”  
“The world knows about you and I’m going to guess. there are some people who may not like You.”  
‘I’ll deal with them later, I was concerned about you. I just wanted to make sure you were well.”  
“I’ll be alright.”  
“You don’t sound alright.”  
“What are you?”  
“Someone who cares.”  
“Seriousily. You even sound unreal. I’m a scientist and by all rights I should call the Military and have you studied.”  
“Then why you don’t you?”  
“You saved my life, if there is anything I can do for you.”  
“I had a vision of you last night before the attack. I debated on saving your life. You won out in the end but I have questions about myself.”  
“You don’t know who you are?”  
“No. I don’t and you brought something out of me I didn’t even know was possible. I would like if you would be my advisor as helping people isn’t how I would go about using my gifts.”  
“Gifts? You seem a little upset about them.”  
“I’ve never shared this with anyone.”  
“I’ll keep your secrect but you have to be more careful.. I wasn’t kidding the world is not a place.”  
“Thank you.” She turned to leave.  
“Wait what do I call you?”  
“Dark Justice.” She lifted up and was gone, White Oleander sat back down and finished her drink.  
To Be Contiued in Dark Justice 54 Dark Truths


	4. Dark Justice Episode 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth...

Dark Justice Episode 54 Dark Truths  
Daisy was standing in the doorway White Oleander had just told her about the conversation she had with Dark Justice. They both were silent as the thoughts and question began running thru their minds.  
“So she just flew in and you two had a conversation? Just as normal as can be and you didn’t Doctor her? They are a her right? Daisy asked as she stepped into the room. Her twin just glared back knowing she still wasn’t what she planned to do with her own crime fighter just yet.  
“She looked like a her but I couldn’t really tell on the count of the mask. So no I didn’t Doctor her, I want to get to know her before I start in on the why and the how and she is able todo what she dose. Then she said I caused her to have a vision how she saved me. Besides it’s not like I can take her too the lab so give me a break.”  
“So I get my boss and you get some God how is this fair?”  
“We’re not teenagers how do you see the upside to any of this? By the way has Justice asked you yet?”  
“No. I’m getting antsy think maybe I should just do it myself myself you know so she dosen’t feel like she’s harrsing me or anything.”  
“So you just plan to come onto her, I see you haven’t grown any.”  
“I haven’t dated in years and let’s not get into sex I’m older not dead.”   
“I hear you but you are on your own. Your life is yours but what if you aren’t as compatible as you think.”  
“you like her. You are the evil one.”  
“I..just she was nice to me the other day. I don’t even know I why I came into the store I just did.”  
“Hands off saw her first besides you have a Hero who seems to worship you you so try that on.”  
“Please Dark Justice is only interested in my help. Besides she’s proably some oddity in nature who proably either has a boyfriends or sleeps with bimbos. I am neither .”  
“Sure. I’d buy youur speech but I can still smell sex in the air I’m guessing you had a good time last night after she left.”  
“Urgh I hate we shared a womb and have the same face.”  
“Why are you here on your day off?”  
“I was coming by because I need help I was planning on swinging by Justice’s place I’m dying to know what her apartment looks like.”  
“And what kind of help do you need?”  
“Clothes are out but you do have such great taste in wine I was bound to steal one.”  
“Yes you can browse, but how is it you and Sloane have never seen her place its just up the stairs?”  
“She’s our boss and I don’t know she keeps her private life to herself. I’ve seen girls fawn over her and she never really goes for it so I’m guessing she has a type.”  
“Well if you’re lucky it might just be you tonight.”  
“Oh I’m going to sleep with her just not tonight. Don’t need to be shamed at work. Now help me pick a wine.” Andy did just as she was told and Daisy was off.  
Justice was working on the inventory list when the doorbell rang getting up she headed to the door. Opening it she saw Daisy standing up she headed to the door. Opening it she saw Daisy standing there and her mind drifted back to their first kiss. Clearing her head she let her in.  
“Hope I’m not interupting anything.”  
“No. Just invetory what can do I do for you tonight.”  
“I was hoping we could we have a drink and talk.”  
“What could it hurt.”  
The two made thier way to the the bar both gazing at one another as Justice uncorked the bottle Daisy sat down and smiled. Toasting they begun to talk.  
“I was hoping you’d give me a tour.”  
“It’s still early in the evening.”  
“So you are coming on to me finally.”  
“Yes and no I’m enjoying the company so far.”  
“Good. Now Tell me a little about you.”  
“I’m pretty much the what you see you get type.”  
“No family to speak of?”  
“Not that I know of of, I was found as a child and it’s not really a happy time for me. I know you didn’t know so you have’t lost any points but tell me about you and your sister.” She said s she took another sip of wine.  
“Well as you can see we are identical and two totally different people she’s goal oriented and I do what I feel. Oh and by the way you were right the vigilante came back and call’s herself Dark Justice. I’m thinking they’ll be sleeping together soon enough which is good for Andy she’s so uptight.”  
“Oh really. I was expecting a different story.”  
“And how dose your story go.”  
“If I get drunk enough I’ll tell you in slurred words.’  
“And a sense of humor.”  
“Something like that.”  
The evening wore on and they opened another bottle ordering take out they sat down and watched a movie half way thru they locked eyes and leaned into a chaste kiss. Before they could explore further Justice checked the time and knew she needed to be out in the night.  
“we should do this again?”  
“Ok lets say this week.”  
“I’m free.”  
“Good.” As they walked to the door Daisy kissed her again this time letting her hands roam the expanse of the other lady. Justice smiled as she left. Turning she made her way towards the basement. Suiting up she made her way into the darkness.  
To Be Continued In Episode 55 Dark Secrects


	5. Dark Justice Episodes 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secrects

Dark Justice Episode 55 Dark Secrects  
Dark Justice was standing in the shadows of the dusty road, she was for White Oleander to pass by. The hour was late and she knew it was proably better to meet her out here than at her apartment. She had flown over head to see if there were any cameras just for safety precautions. If anything happened to Andy she wouldn’t be happy.  
Their relationship was still up in the air, she wanted to find out more she had been touching people off and on. Still no more visions had occured but that could just mean that it wasn’t really an active gift just yet. She was stretching she knew but this was all new territory.  
A set of lights began to appear on the road, she lifted up and waited. As she got closer she could see her and she landed up the road. Slamming on the brakes White Oleander cursed silentily. Getting out of the car she was furious.  
“Are you insane? I coulda killed you.”  
“Not likely but I need your help.”  
“Great just you think I’m at your beck and call?”  
“Hardily I just know there is a reason I got that vision with you so please, just hear me out.”  
“You’ve got miniutes.”  
“I need you to take to take a sample of my D.N.A I need answers and I know you are the only person I trust.”  
“I can’t do that here.”  
“Actually I came prepared.” She said pulling out a bag of supplies.  
“Do I even want to know where you got this stuff ?”  
“Have a little faith. I do have a life outside of being this.”  
“Really? Tell me about it.”  
“Not yet. Just know I’m doing all of this to help. The world is not what it appears to be. There are worlds within worlds and some unsavory individuals have the power to cross into this plain of exsistence and guns won’t stop them. So trust me please.” She said stepping closer. Andy was still tense but her voice was soothing. She found herself complainng.  
“How do you want to do this blood or saliva.”  
“I’ll take the swab,I’m going to to have to use my lab at work which is not you being careful like I asked .” She said glaring at her like like she would a small child.  
“It’s the only way.” Justice stepped closer as she handed her the swab opening her mouth she felt swab the inside of her cheek.  
“All done. I can rush this but if I get caught. You better rescue me.”  
“”I will.”  
“So is there some place you have to be be?” She asked in a rather seductive tone.  
“you are just full of suprise’s. I do have a city to look after but if there is anything you use this.” She handed over a small talisman it was on a leather band.  
“What’s this?”  
“Are you serious.?” White Oleander on in disbelief. I may regret this later but.”   
“Try it.”  
She held it her hand and began to think.  
“Quite the dirty mind you have and here i thought you were as whole some as apple pie.”  
“Apple pie? You really are some sort of mythical being.”  
“Well I regret this later but.” Grabbing her hand she yeanked her closer and kissed her. As their lips met she was met with another vision. There was a woman she hadn’t seen before there eyes were bright not human and she was looking down at someone. The image didn’t last long but it was enough to concernher.  
“Is everything ok. You have someone don’t you?”  
“It’s… I had a vision.”  
“Am I going to die?”  
“No nothing like that just. Just a warning.”  
“Cryptic you two go hand and hand.”  
“At time.” Dark Justice made to leave but was stopped again when White Oleander used the talismen again.  
“This is only for emergencies.”  
“Trust me.” Kissing her again this time deepening it both gave into the other. They parted a short while later when the need for breath drove them apart. Justice flew off leaving Andy to swoon. Getting back in the car she hid the sample in the glove compartment. She would run the test in the morning.  
To Be Contiued in Episode 56 Dark Beginnings


	6. Dark Justice Episode 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues...

Dark Justice Episode 56 Dark Beginnings  
The room was re the refrigerated white walls leaving no room for confusion this was a laboratory. She was in an hour early knowing the place was deserted she began to work. The test was not very complex but going thru a genome could take years, the technology they were equipped with gave a break down of cellular structure and an imprinted double helix chart. White Oleander began the analysis she stayed to make sure nothing went wrong. As the hour passed by she began to hear the arrival of other workers. The machine was still working decoding the matertial she busied herself with more paper work as her co-workers filed in. She had a higher clearance level which left her to work on other projects. She wasn’t concerned that anyone would ask what she was doing yet she still knew people were unpredicatable.   
When the machine chirped it’s ending cycle she moved to the printer and pulled the paper work. Heading into her office she put the papers in her brief case and locked in her closet. The day passed with nothing more than a whisper she made it out of the base with no problem.  
She reached for the shaoudron and thought of Dark Justice  
“Andy, we can meet at the pier.”  
White Oleader was wanting to say more but she she herself knowing more questions would follow. When she reached pier Dark Justice was for her. The fog was rolling in leaving few people on the beach the two met with little attention.  
“No problems?”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m old enough to know that you must be having a lot of questions.”  
“You saliva is regenerative, your double helix says you are human but can’t place the other half of your origin and you have two mutants strands of D.N.A.”  
“Some of which I knew but you can’t place the origin.”  
“That only slightly concerns me. Thank you, you’ve been helpful.” She turned to leave.  
“No don’t go I want to talk to you.”  
“Well you won’t tell me who you are.”  
“I know and I want to tell you.”  
“But I’m in danger the more I get to know you.”  
“I have somthing for you.” She handed her an old journal.  
“What is this, a journal of worlds. It was given to me a long time ago. By mythical being.”  
“A mythical being?”  
“Yes a Rulosh elfish like water demons not demons like you know them. Just a myth of them being seen by early humans.”  
“Early humans?”  
“Yes before my time and yours magic was practiced freely it’s all in the book.”  
Flipping open the book she furrowed her brow.  
“It’s in English.”  
“Is it?”  
“Ok what is this.”  
“The talismen you can read anything any may magical text because I can.”  
“Thank you but why would I need this?”  
“You my advisor now you should atleast have some working knowledge of the world around you.”  
“But you just battle crime.”  
“Yes I do but magic practioners can create crime to so it helps.”  
“We’ll begin this week.”  
“So you are going to tell me who you are?”  
“So you are going to tell me who you are?  
“Not really really but I have a place where we can meet.”  
“Where?”  
“I’ll meet you here tomorrow night bring a change of clothes.”  
“URGH.”  
“Trust Me.” Dark Justice vanished into the fog as White Oleander walked into the coffee shop and to read the journal.  
To Be Contiued in Dark Justice Episode 57 Dark Trials


	7. Dark Justice Episode 57

Dark Justice 57  
Dark Trials  
Andy was at the pier,bag in hand the next night. She had finished the journal and was more intrigued with the other worldly lady. She smiled when she looked up to see her landed infront of her looking her over she seemed content.  
“Ok let go.”  
“Where we going?”  
“Kyween. It’s a small village in Dulen.”  
“Wait that wasn’t in the book.”  
“I know, but it’s safer there and I’ll let you see my face.”  
“You are joking.”  
“No I’m serious.” Pulling out an orb she set it on the ground it began to spin. When a grass field appeared she moved forward, Andy followed. The sky was red as she entered the clearing as they began walking White Oleander looked around at the scenery the trees and the foliage where all different colors. Nothing like back home pulling out her phone she decided to take a few pictures.  
“Come on we’ll be late.”  
“What time is it.”  
“It’s still early we can make breakfast and then we train.”  
“Train? I’m not picking up weapons.”  
“Yes you you will besides think of this like a chemistry class formulas,herbs and more trinkets.”  
“But.” She lifted her arms to her head and removed her mask. Andy stood motionless as the reality became clear.  
“Daisy isn’t going to be happy about us.” She said as she walked on. Justice caught up to her and stopped her again.  
“You don’t seem mad.”  
“I knew there reason I walked into the store. Same reason you’ve been having visions. The book informative but I want to know more about how you got here. Now let’s get moving.”  
They arrived at the village and there was a small fire burning in the center of the town. Justice changed clothes before Andy say something.  
“Their Native dress.”  
“What about me.”  
“Done.”  
“And that was a what?”  
“That was magic fairy dust. No it’s the fire of the town when visitors come close they are gifted with the dress of the natives makes everyone humble and equal.”  
“That’s amazing. Where do we go from here.”  
“The last row of buildings is where we will stop.”  
“Should I be nervous.”  
“No except for Majurah you will be safe.”  
“Marjuah?”  
“She takes care of the place when I’m in your realm.”  
“Is she like you?”  
“No she’s a Trolax.”  
“Troll Person?”  
“A beautiful siren with eyes like waters on Hulon. They also are very small you wouldn’t even see her if not for the shadroun.”  
“Do they change in size.”  
“You’ll see.”  
The door was open when the two arrived at the building. Stepping inside Andy jumped when she caught sight of the 12 foot lady. Who really was nowhere to be seen.  
“Quilo.”  
“Quilo.”  
“Quilo. What dose that mean?”  
“Welcome here.”  
They were led to another room and sat down for breakfast.  
“What do you eat here?”  
“We have bread,water,juice, meats and custards.”  
“What dose it taste like.”  
“You should enjoy it. Not to different from home but I would avoid the water it’s effects on you maybe intoxicating.”  
“Which is the water?”  
Looking at the the table she saw two glasses one looked like a red juice and the other looked like a coffee mixture. Reaching for the coffee mixture she was stopped by Mujurah. She took the juice and sipped it. She coughed when she felt it cool in her.  
“GULAH.”  
“DRESH.”  
“What did she say?”  
“Indeed…”  
They finished breakfast and were soon led into their rooms to change. Looking around Andy was amazed the place was furnished like a 20th century speak easy. She would have to ask Justice about her tastes in the 1930′s. She pt on her clothes and met Justice in the room they ate breakfast in.  
“Where to now?”

“My spell room.” She led her to a large metal door placing her hand on the door she was suddenly pricked by a thorn. As the door unlocked she led her further into the room. The walls were gold and inlaid with skulls and jewels.  
“Now we can begin.” Opening a vial of liquid she placed a small drop on Andy’s brow. The effects were immediate she began to transform here eyes changed from grey to black slits as her hair became lighter. She looked as books began flying off shelves as the words and pictures began to surround her.  
“Stay Calm and step into them.”  
She did as instructed and began to feel the magic flow thru her. As the last book was emptied the potion began to change again and she was back to her normal self.  
“I feel tired.”  
“ A year has passed.”  
“Don’t worry only here.”  
“We should get back.”  
“You need to rest. We can sleep here today and head out at dusk.”  
“Only an hour will have passed in your realm.”  
She seemed satisfied with her answer and followed her back out the room when they were at her door she hugged her and pecked her on the cheek. She hit the bed and was asleep. Justice stayed up and read another book. Zandra was still on her mind but she kept seeing the eyes from her vision.  
Blinking she saw Daisy across the room she was sitting alone in the park when the sky turned grey a bolt of lighting struck a tree and there she stood the lady with the strange eyes.  
The park changed and Justice was strapped to a table her blood being drained as Andy lay uncouncious next to her. When the vision ended it was dusk. White Oleander was standing in the doorway.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I will be I’m worried about Daisy.”  
“Let’s go.”  
They sat the orb in the floor and were back in the world.  
To Be Continued in Dark Justice 58 Dark Souls


End file.
